Be my Valentine
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Toothy is alone on Valentine's Day until Splendid shows him something he never had before...love. Toothy x Splendid SlASH. Oneshot.


**Happy Valentines Day! **

**This is my first yaoi story ever! This idea pooped into my head as I was thinking about Toothy and about how he idolizes Splendid.**

**Anyway,this is a oneshot. If you don't like this kind of thing,go read something else!!!**

**I actually used to hate yaoi,but now I'm fine with it.**

**Lets get with it!**

Today was Valentine's Day. The day went couples went out and enjoyed each other's love and affection. Complete with Flowers and chocolate. Flippy and Flaky were married and happy together and they were probaly going to spend their day at the Happy Town Plaza. Then there was Petunia and Nutty who made a very odd couple. Petunia had OCD and couldn't stand anything would literally freak out at the sight of dirt. Whereas Nutty didn't mind getting messy or dirty. No, he was perfectly fine with it. Cuddles and Giggles would probaly be out,eatting ice cream and kissing. Everyone was happy.

Well, _almost _eveone.

Toothy was sitting on a log out in Happy Tree Forest,staring sadly at the sky. He didn't have anyone. It just wasn't fair. Why should he have to be alone? The purple beaver sighed and thought about Splendid, the heroic flying squrriel who saved the town again and again from disaster. Toothy loved watching Splendid from afar. The reason he coldn't talk to Splendid was because he had a secret.

Toothy was gay. Nobody knew except Cuddles who had befriended Toothy after he arrived in Happy Tree Town. He respected him for it and didn't turn away from him. Toothy was too afaraid to admit to anyone else that he was gay,because if they found out..he might be mocked for it. How could he could tell Splendid for fear of rejection?

Tears stung at the corner's of Toothy's eyes and he wiped them away."Its not fair." He whispered softly."I really like Splendid a lot,but I don't know if he'll accept me for it.."

Just then Toothy heard a yip and saw a small gray puppy in front of him, wagging its tail happily. "Aww..hi there,little guy." Toothy picked up the puupy and cuddled him. Just then a bird chiped and the puupy's eyes turned angry and bloodshot, saliva foaming at the mouth. Toothy gasped and quickly dropped the rabid canine who leapt at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Toothy ran shrieking into the forest, with the deranged puppy chasing him. "N0! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!" Poor Toothy screamed,tears runnung down his face. Suddenly,he tripped over a fallen log and the puppy bit into his tail."Ow!" Toothy managed to stand up with the pup's teeth in his tail.

"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!!!" He yelled and began slamming his tail against a tree,splattering the tree with the puppy's blood. But the it still hung on tightly. Toothy opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs,"HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"

Suddenly the demonic canine was blasted backwards into the sky. Toothy slowly looked up and gasped at who he saw.

Splendid was floating in front of him,looking concerned."Lets get you fixed up.." He took out a bandage and placed it tightly on Toothy's tail."There we go!" He smiled kindly and Toothy blushed."Umm..thank you.." He mumbled,looking down at the ground.

"Ummm.." Toothy looked up nervously.",sir..I was wondering.." His voice trailed off. "Yes?" Splendid waited patiently."W-would y-you take a-a-a walk with me?" Toothy stammered and the superhero smiled."Sure. I've got nothing better to do so..yes I would."

Toothy smiled happily and the two began walking. They finally came to rest in a grassy medow with flowers everywhere. "Ahhh.." Splendid laid down on the grass and closed his eyes."Its so peaceful.."

"Yeah..it is." Toothy laid down next to him and two stared up at the sky,enjoying the silence. "So.." the squrriel turned to Toothy."What do you want to talk about?"

Toothy gulped and felt a lump start to form in his throat._ I can't tell him.._he thought miserably._ He'll think I'm creepy.._ He turned away and started crying."Toothy!" Splendid asked softly."Whatever is the matter?" Toothy turned his tear stained face towards Splendid."I'm alone on Valentine's Day and always have been!" He sobbed."I wanted to talk to you because..wel.." Splendid waited.

"I-I-Im gay." Toothy choked out in a small voice."I really do like you and now you probaly hate me..." He started tearing up again. There was silence for a mmment,then Splendid sat up and pulled Toothy with him. "Toothy...I don't hate you." Toothy blinked and wiped his nose."Y-you don't?"

Splendid shook his head and looked up at the sky."We're all united underneth the same sky and everybody needs love regardless of what gender they are. Why should you be left out of love? If a boy loves and boy and a if a girl loves a girl,it doesn't mater. We all need love." Toothy sniffed and looked up at Splendid who smiled at him.

"I-I love y-" Suddenly,Splendid scooped up Toothy into his paws and pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss. Toothy's eyes slowly closed and he relaxed into the kiss.

They finally broke away,blushing at each other."You mean..your gay too?" Toothy asked softly. Splendid shook his head."Bi,actually. I've dated a couple of girls and guys over the past years.."

He wrapped his paws around Toothy and held him against his cheast."Splendid.." Toothy asked quietly."Will you...be my Valentine?"

Splendid kissed the top of his head."Of course I will. I will always love you." They both moved in for another kiss and Toothy felt happy.

Sure,he might get mocked,but that didn't matter now.

He finally had someone to love.

**It doesn't matter if your gay. Everybody needs someone to love.**

**Happy Valentin's Day!!!! **


End file.
